Event Sourcing is a technique used to ensure every change to the state of an application is captured in an event object. These event objects are stored in a sequence as the application state. Event sourcing may be used for most implementations that require a state to be maintained across a sequence of events (e.g. logging shipping information, etc.). Currently, event processing techniques are limited to the serial storing of events.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.